Christmas in Dreamvalley
by Twilightwhisker
Summary: Story i wrote ages ago ;P lessee if i manage to upload it xD. I had just started to collect ponies again and this story was born around christmastime when i decorated the table my ponies lived.


**Christmas in Dreamvalley**

In one beautifull wintermorning at Dreamvalley, Paradise estate was full of life. It was Christmas eve and every pony was helping to decorate etc. Gingerbread was baking gingerbreads with her own special recipe, no other pony could do gingerbreads as delicious as she.

Baby Ember was worried, they didnt't have christmas tree yet. She tried to get attention from adults, but they were all too busy to listen. "What do i do now?" Ember asked herself, "We need a tree".

Suddenly she got an idea, she would cather all other baby ponies and together they would go get a tree. Happily she ran to nursery, where all others were still asleep. "Wake up! We are gonna go get tree!" Ember shouted while running around the beds. Baby Tappy lifted her head drowsily "Me want's sleep".

Baby Blossom, Lickety split, Cuddles and Splosh jumped from their beds.

"It will be fun!" Splosh said happily.

Others giggled and agreed.

Baby ponies dressed themself and were heading outside when Tappy ran to them "I come too, i sleep no more"

Others helped Tappy to get dressed, because she was youngest of them all, this was her first christmas.

"Where we go" Tappy asked when they arrived to edge of forest.

"To get christmas tree" Baby Ember answered smiling.

"Whats that?" Tappy asked.

"It's a tree, that we bring inside and decorate with sparkles and all sorts of things" Baby Lickety split explained.

"Wow! Me like sparkles" Baby Tappy said and almost fell to her own hooves.

After some time they found a perfect tree, it was bushy and smelled sweet.

"This is it!" Baby ponies yelled exitedly.

But then Baby Cuddles thought of something, how on earth they would get it to Paradise estate? "Oh no, what do we do now?" Baby Blossom asked.

"I know!" Baby Splosh said, "Let's get Fizzy, usually she listens and helps". Others agreed and so they started to run back to Paradise estate.

Fizzy was decorating grandroom when baby ponies found her. "Fizzy!" They all yelled, "We found christmastree, but we cant get it into Paradise estate". "Im happy to help, lets take Hula hula and Tunefull with us".

While later they were back at the tree. "This really is beautifull" Fizzy said, Hula hula and Tunefull agreed. They started to take it back to the Estate, and there they put the tree in grandroom. Everyone came to see how beautifull it was, but someone was missing...

"Hey wait a second, where's Baby Tappy?" Lemondrop suddenly asked. Everyone started to searc for her, and when the Estate and other buildings were searched, they started to search outside.

"Tappyyyy!!!! TAPPYYYYY!! Where are youuuuuu!?" Fizzy yelled while searching the forest. She stopped for a moment to listen, and heart crying. Fizzy started to follow the sound, and found a small cave, inside the cave was Baby Tabby.

"Me was afraid" Tappy said crying while walking back with Fizzy, "Me was left behind when all runned, then me got lost".

"Everythings ok now" Fizzy comforted.

Everyone were relieft when Fizzy and Baby Tappy walked inside. Ember and other baby ponies apologised that they have left Tappy behind.

Later that day Baby Tappy was feeling really happy again, every pony cathered around the tree but... "Star is missing" said Hidden treasure, and gave star to Baby Tappy "You can put it".

Hidden treasure flew to top of tree with Baby Tappy on her back, Tappy put the star in place eyes twinkling with joy.

"Finished and wow, it's really, really beautifull" Ember said to Tappy when she was on ground safely again.

"Everyone, it's time to eat!" Gingerbread said happily, and every pony gathered to table to eat delicious treats.

"Me like christmas" Baby Tappy said yawning, the exitemend was getting her tired.

"Some things are still undone, presents and songs" Baby Splosh told to Tappy.

Few moments later everyone gathered around the tree to sing beautifull songs. Baby Tappys eyes were shining with joy while she listened others sing.

"Present time" Merrytreat said and dragged big back to grandroom. All baby ponies were exited, this was the moment they had been waiting for. Merrytreat handed everyone a gift, and everyone started opening them joyfully. Baby Tappy let out a squell, she got a new teddybear. After everyone had opened their presents and few more songs were singed, Tappy let out a massive yawn. "Time for bed" Fizzy said and went to nursery with her. She tugged Tappy in and kissed to cheek, "Good night Baby Tappy", Fizzy said while leaving, "And merry christmas."

Tappy didn't hear, she was already fast asleep, dreaming about her first christmas.


End file.
